choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Matt620/Sources
Here is a sample of the "Sources" page that I believe should be written. Sources In the world of The Elementalists, a '''Source '''is considered to be the origin of all Attuned power. Each element has a Source that is attuned to its own element. Biology A Source is an ageless being that is more a power than a person. However, they have the ability to craft mortal bodies for themselves. While in mortal form, they have all of the same attributes as normal Attuned. A Source in a mortal body has the ability to sire or get pregnant with those who are not Sources. While they are ageless beings, a Source may still get fatigued and tire and is subject to panic and fear. A Source is nearly impossible to destroy. Even destroying their mortal forms will only scatter their atoms, which would reform in time. Destroying a Source utterly would remove that power of magic from the world, preventing any Attuned from using it. Strengths A Source's primary strength is complete mastery over their own element. Air Source Kane is capable of great tornados and tempests, while Blood Source Alma can stitch damaged flesh or freeze the blood within a person with complete ease. A Source is also incredibly hardy, capable of healing their own wounds during a fight. Weaknesses Although a Source has great power with their own element, they are limited to the use of their own Element, and may not use another element without gathering the power from another place, either from another Source or an Attuned. Kane admits as such during the eruption of Mount Vesuvius in Pompeii that, as a lava flow is of Fire and Earth magic, he is completely powerless to affect it. Likewise, Kane needed to use both Theia Solaris and later her child's power to perfect his illusion magic, as Sun elemental power was required to make them real. Without their help, he can only manipulate the illusions he already created, and was unable to make new ones. Sources can be victim to psychological attacks. Using the nightmare pistol found in Raife Highmore's lab is as effective on Kane as it is on a normal human. Tether Each Source has a relic known as a '''Tether '''that contains the full essence of their own element. The relic helps bring out the full potential of magic within others who may have it. If the tether is sealed away, the power of that Attunement wanes. A tether is useless to the Source whose Attunement it matches. They are already masters of their own element. However, tethers from a different source can grant a Source a significant amount of power. Tethers vary in size and shape. The Sun tether is a beautiful glowing crystal, and the Moon tether was said to look similar. The Air tether is a large hunting horn that appears to be carved of ivory. Known Sources *Alma, the Blood Source - Said to be the most powerful source, and the mother figure to the other sources. She is known to be very stern and the origin of the code of ethics that the Sources are said to live by. She sealed Theia's powers after the Sun Source disagreed with Alma. *Theia Solaris, the Sun Source - The mother of Your Character and Atlas Ernhardt, she is a kind, motherly woman who originally became human to watch over Kane's seal, but liked being a human and fell in love with an Attuned named Todd. *Nome, the Moon Source - Theia's close ally and friend. He alternated being a human with her to watch over the seal. When Theia informed him of her desire to stay human, he didn't think it was the right thing to do, but he understood and accepted her feelings. *Kane, the Wind Source - A chaotic and wild man, Kane disapproved of Alma's code of ethics, and wanted to spread chaos and freedom among the people, believing that it was the only true way to live. He could be helpful and friendly to others, and strongly believed in good manners. It is unclear to all who knew him whether he was simply using them for his own ends, or if he was genuine in his opinions of them, although he personally claims not to understand the concept of friendship much. He was sealed by Theia, Nome, and Gemma, and managed to scatter Gemma's atoms before he was sealed. He later did the same to Alma, tapping into the Sun tether to give him enough power to do so. He was sealed again by the Main Character and Atlas, using Gemma to help hold the seal. *Gemma, the Earth Source - Gemma is a frightened and terrified girl who was originally scattered by Kane while sealing him. She later reformed and was placed in the care of Dean Geoffe. She had her own familiar, an Arlyu she called Lily. Gemma tried to break out of her seal, but was trapped for the longest time until she was found by the Pend Pals. Panicky and wild, she attacked, only to be calmed down. Later, she helped them seal Kane, trying to access her powers. She finally broke free of the seal, regained her memories, and sealed Kane again. She later departed from Penderghast. *Esme, the Fire Source - Esme was very close to Gemma. Esme was thrust into Mount Vesuvius by Kane which caused the eruption and destruction of Pompeii. According to Gemma, she had very beautiful red hair. The Earth and Fire Source working together developed the Lava spell. *The Water, Wood, and Metal Sources have names of Savo, Anh, and Stryx. However, it is not clarified which of them is which. Category:Blog posts